Terlilit Hutang
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Gengsi di tipu si kembar Weasley. Draco berusaha berdiri benar. Ia meminjam beberapa Galleon pada Harry untuk membayar seluruh hutang. Namun, kala waktu berputar, ia kesulitan untuk membayar. Jadi, ia berencana untuk menantang sepupunya dan merampas semua Galleon milik sepupunya itu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Karakter sepenuhnya milik J.K Rowling kecuali OC yang bakalan muncul di sini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Summary : Gengsi di tipu si kembar Weasley. Draco berusaha berdiri benar. Ia meminjam beberapa Galleon pada Harry untuk membayar seluruh hutang. Namun, kala waktu berputar, ia kesulitan untuk membayar. Jadi, ia berencana untuk menantang sepupunya adu sapu terbang dan merampas semua Galleon milik sepupunya itu.

\- Telilit Hutang -

Beberapa hari ini, Hogwarts di hebohkan oleh beberapa rumor basi. Katanya, Draco Malfoy menantang duel sapu terbang dengan seorang Seeker kebanggan Ravenclaw.

Dimitri Black, masih sepupu Draco, tinggi, rambut hitam, mata hijau, sekilas nampak seperti Harry. Itu jika kau melihat Dimitri dari belakang, wajahnya bahkan lebih keren ketimbang Harry.

Dimitri ada di angkatan bawah dari tahun keemasan Harry, yang berarti, menjadi angkatan yang sering di injak-injak oleh Draco. Draco memang senang mengimtimidasi orang, seperti hobi konyol tersendiri.

Jadi, saat pelajaran telah usai. Di bawah cahaya senja yang jingga, kuning dan merah. Para angkatan Harry dan juga Dimitri ada di sana, tak lupa di temani sorak-sorai si kembar kocak yang menggasak beberapa koin Galleon dari bocah-bocah angkatan pertama untuk sebuah taruhan dan menjual permen muntah keluarga Weasley.

Sebagai antisipasi serangan para Prefek, Ron sudah mensiasti ini, seperti mengunci Percy Weasley di toilet perempuan dan pura-pura ingin mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Prof. Snape, ini Hermione yang melalukannya, jangan tanya kenapa dia setuju.

Sebenarnya, Draco punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia menantang Dimitri untuk adu sapu terbang. Meski ia tahu, ia akan kalah, sebab sepupu kesayangan keluarga Black ini memiliki Nimbus 2002, paling mutakhir yang Lucius sendiri tak dapat membelinya.

Draco itu punya hutang beberapa koin Galleon pada Harry, ini dia lakukan untuk membeli permen muntah dan kembang api Weasley, sayangnya Draco kena tipu si kembar kocak dan dirinya kehabisan Galleon untuk membayar, ia juga tak dapat meminta Galleon sebanyak itu kepada sang ayah. Atau, ia akan di amuk oleh Lucius dan mulai merongrong soal ini dan itu.

Juga ia akan membahas tentang lelehur keluarga Malfoy yang tidak pernah di hina dan di permalukan oleh cara dan kejadian kurang keren seperti ini.

Lucius mungkin akan marah juga jika mendengar semua masalah ini datang dari Harry, seorang Potter, yang terkenal dari semua Pelahap Maut. Bisa-bisa, Lucius akan di permalukan di pertemuan-pertemuan penting.

Sebenarnya, Draco agak sedikit gengsi meminjam Galleon pada Harry, malah mereka membicarakan ini di toilet yang di huni hantu gadis genit. Sebab ia tahu, ia tidak akan mendapat Galleon dari Ron atau dari anak-anak lainnya yang miskin.

Jadi, dengan kebodohan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi dari otak Draco, ia menantang Dimitri dan mengancam sepupunya ini untuk membayar beberapa Galleon jika Dimitri kalah, sebaliknya, jika Draco kalah, ia akan bersedia di permalukan oleh seluruh warga Hogwarts sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Ini bicara soal peruntungan, Dimitri tidak masalah jika ia kalah. Toh, ia masih punya banyak beberapa koin Galleon hasil menabung beberapa tahun ini. Dan juga beberapa pengikut di belakang Dimitri yang siap mendukung, termasuk Colin yang sok tahu.

"Di atas sana, aku sudah menyimpan bendera, ambil itu. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Apa kau setuju, Dimitri?"

Dimitri, mengibaskan tangan, tertawa setelahnya. Para pengikut di belakang termasuk Harry ikut bersorak, meledek kerja keras Draco. Buat Pansy dan Theodore mendelik tajam akibat murka.

Agak sedikit sombong Dimitri beberapa menit ini, mungkin ia terlalu senang, memang Dimitri anak yang riang dan jenaka. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mempermalukan keluarganya sampai sejauh ini.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan jika harus membayar semua hutangmu pada Potter."

Seketika itu juga, pipi Draco merona, malu. "Ja-jahanam kau, Dimitri!"

Langsung saja Draco melesat, melayang-layang di angkasa. Background jingga terlukis di belakang punggungnya, ia mulai menyombongkan diri dan berbicara panjang lebar. Dimitri tidak begitu ingat apa yang di katakan Draco, sebab ia berbicara terlalu cepat.

Draco, menjulurkan lidah. "Ayo, anak manja! Kejar aku.."

Sembari tertawa riang dan menghitung jumlah Galleon di dalam kaleng, George mulai mengintimidasi. "Wah, kau mendapat undangan, Black!"

Fred tertawa. "Kejar dia, jagoan!"

Untuk ancang-ancang, Dimitri berlari, melesat dan akhirnya terbang jauh. Bergerak kesana kemari, memamerkan nimbus yang baru saja Dimitri beli. Setelah di rasa Draco cukup terkecoh oleh tindak-tanduk Dimitri, Seamus meniup peluit tanda pertandingan di mulai dan Dimtri langsung melesat secepat tupai terbang.

Permainan yang agak sedikit curang.

Di atas sana Draco mulai panik, ia yang tadinya ingin menyombongkan diri malah tertinggal beberapa meter dari Dimitri. Ia merutuk kesal, tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh Draco kalau ia akan di curangi.

Senang, riang dan tepuk tangan para pendukung Dimitri mulai membahana. Tak kalah juga tiupan peluit, terompet, pukulan-pukulan kaleng bekas ikut beradu dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku hampir sampai, Drake!" Tawa Dimitri buat Draco mendengus kesal.

"Belum!"

Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi, Dimitri sampai ke garis finish, ia sesekali menengok dan mengintimidasi sepupunya dengan kalimat-kalimat konyol yang menyebalkan. Di belakang sana Draco yang mulai kesal sudah berkomat-kamit membaca rapalan mantera.

Sebelum...

"Kau akan kalah, Dra-"

'BRUK'

Dimitri menabrak pohon.

Di atas sana, ketika Draco melewati Dimitri, ia memeletkan lidah dan meledek. "Makan itu, tukang pamer!"

"Sa-sakit..."

Suara hantaman keras membentur kepala Dimitri. Dengan gaya yang kurang keren, kepalanya membentur pohon pinus, batu bata dan terjun. Tubuh setengah pingsan Dimitri melayang-layang, jatuh dan terjerembab di antara dahan pohon. Punggungnya terhantam dahan sangat keras dengan posisi telentang.

Seamus memekik. "Waduh, Black!"

"Gawat dia jatuh." Sambung yang lainnya.

Sejurus kemudian, mereka berlari, termasuk Harry yang membawa galah demi membawa Dimitri turun. Beberapa daun dan buah pinus berjatuhan ke tanah, seperti badai salju di bulan Desember. Di atas sana, Dimitri tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya tersangkut dan seragamnya nampak sobek.

Ron berteriak. "Nimbus!" Di raihnya nimbus setengah patah tak jauh dari batang pohon pinus. Ia mengeryit. "Wow, ini patah!"

Seamus berteriak. "Bukan saatnya kuatir soal nimbus, Weasley! Bawa Black turun dulu."

Dean, bergumam. "Kurasa, permainan ini akan di menangkan oleh Draco."

Luna, yang entah muncul darimana, menimbrung. Menunjuk langit dan mengamati awan. "Tidak, lihat ke langit.."

"Wah, mendung..."

Benar saja, langit mendung dan awan hitam mulai bermunculan. Draco yang masih asik terbang kesana kemari, bukannya mengambil bendera, ia malah tertawa dan menghina Dimitri. Di bawah sana, Theo dan Pansy mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak atas kemenangan sang ketua.

Cahaya putih terlihat jelas dari balik awan, membentuk guratan panjang yang nampak seperti trisula. Pansy yang agaknya sedikit heboh, mewanti-wanti Draco untuk segera mengambil bendera, turun ke tanah dan mengplokamirkan kemenangan.

Sebelum..

"Ayo turun.."

'JDERR'

Tersambar petir.

Kilatan putih di balik awan turun, menyambar tubuh Draco yang melayang-layang di angkasa. Pansy yang shock langsung berlari ke asrama, sedang Theo melongo layaknya kakek tua yang ling-lung.

Tubuh Draco setengah gosong dan mengejang, helaiannya berdiri seperti sengatan listrik. Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap hitam yang pekat.

"Lihat, Draco tersambar petir.."

Suara tawa membahana dari Dimitri yang baru saja sadarkan diri akibat suara petir membuat Draco muak.

Dalam mimpi, mungkin Draco akan menghajarnya.

Tapi, kapan?

.

.

.

Hutangmu saja belum kau bayar.

.

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Karakter sepenuhnya milik J.K Rowling kecuali OC yang bakalan muncul di sini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gengsi di tipu si kembar Weasley. Draco berusaha berdiri benar. Ia meminjam beberapa Galleon pada Harry untuk membayar seluruh hutang. Namun, kala waktu berputar, ia kesulitan untuk membayar. Jadi, ia berencana untuk menantang sepupunya dan merampas semua Galleon milik sepupunya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Telilit Hutang**

Draco masih marah soal ini dan itu. Dia lebih sensi dari biasanya. Anak-anak yang biasanya diam jika Draco berulah, kini mulai meledek Draco, apalagi si duo kembar kocak. Insiden memalukan tersambar petir menjadi hal yang menarik bagi para murid Hogwarts. Terutama, anak-anak dari genk Harry Potter. Dimitry tak memikirkan banyak soal ini, masih untung dia hanya menabrak bangunan sekolah dan tidak berakhir meregang nyawa.

Lelaki ini memang cukup santai untuk mengolah keadaan. Tidak seperti Draco yang hobi marah-marah. Pansy bilang, Draco akan merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti taruhan ini belum lah selesai.

Hari ini saja, Dimitry mendapat kado spesial dari loker dan di ruangan rekreasi asramanya. Ia mendapat surat yang dapat berbicara dari Draco, sebuah undangan lomba makan katanya.

Sebenarnya...

Draco belum berhasil membayar hutang pada Harry. Memalukan sekali. Dia mungkin mau menantang hal-hal lain dan masih marah soal kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Teman-teman lain yang hobi menguping antusias soal ini, mereka kebanyakan mendukung Dimitry, tapi entahlah. Mungkin mereka terlalu membenci Draco.

Padahal mereka bersaudara. Ya, kan?

Draco yang memutuskan akan menyelenggarakan lomba apa, Dimitry ikut saja dan tidak banyak protes. Draco bilang, makanan ini cukup menghebohkan, baginya, semua orang dan bagi Dimitry. Draco mungkin dapat tertawa bak kaum borjuis diatas penderitaan Dimitry.

"Lihat saja, aku yang akan menang. Kupastikan, kali ini..."

Dimitry tertawa kecil. "Lomba apa?"

Draco menyeringai, di susul tawa jahat dari Pansy. "Makan ramen."

"Ramen? Muggle? Makanan Muggle?"

* * *

Draco berkerjasama dengan si kembar untuk sebuah penyelarasan. Dan untungnya mereka berdua mendapat tempat tersembunyi untuk melakukan lomba konyol ini. Yang pastinya, para guru tidak akan tahu atau mencaritahu soal ini. Tapi mereka mungkin akan curiga soal murid-murid yang sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayo, anak-anak saksikanlah!" Fred berteriak lumayan keras.

George menambahkan. "Lomba terbesar seantero!"

"Pertandingan makan antara Black dan Malfoy!" Diakhiri oleh ucapan berbarengan dari si kembar.

Tidak ada yang berbeda hari ini dari lomba sebelumnya. Kecuali kehadiran Hermione dan tidak ada taruhan yang memusingkan. Anak-anak bisa leluasa untuk menonton dan ada lebih banyak murid Ravenclaw yang ikut nonton. Tahu mereka makan di mana? Yah, di rumah Hagrid. Basecamp Para Murid Nakal.

Dimitry melihat apa yang ada dalam mangkuk marmer besar. "Duh, ini lebih aneh dari yang kelihatannya."

Komentar Dimitry berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada pada diri Draco. Draco senang, ia tahu kalau Dimitry akan kalah. Lelaki itu tak pandai menelan makanan pedas. Draco tahu hal-hal kecil soal Dimitry, mereka sering bertemu di acara-acara keluarga.

Ramen itu pedas. Tapi topingnya menggiurkan, terutama bacon yang nampak berminyak dan lembut. Ada Naruto di dalam sana, jumlahnya banyak, seledri dan rumput laut. Tak lupa jamur dan nugget ayam yang renyah. Aroma khas cabai membuatmu lapar apalagi mie nya sangat lembut dan tebal.

Ini surga namanya.

"Wow, nampak menggiurkan." Seamus tertawa kecil.

Dean menambahi. "Itu porsi besar, Jagoan!"

"Kupikir aku akan memesan satu." Harry menimbrung.

"Ayo!"

Draco mulai mengigit nugget pertama. Rasanya gurih dan enak, ada sensasi terbakar dari cabai bubuk ketika merasakannya. Dimitry diam-diam mengamati bagaimana cara Draco makan, mencari celah agar dia tidak kepedesan nantinya. Yah, walau Pansy dan Theo sudah menyiapkan susu, teh, soda dan oralit.

Dimitry tersenyum kecut. "Aku... selamat makan."

Dilahapnya lilitan besar mie di dalam sumpit. Wajah Dimitry langsung merah.

Harry khawatir. "Black! Black! Jika kau tak kuat hentikan saja."

"Pedaaaaaaaas..."

"Black? Oh, dia tidak kuat."

Dimitry tidak kuat lagi. Perutnya tidak mentolerir, ia menegak habis susu dan juga soda di pelukan Pansy. Sementara Draco asik makan sembari sesekali tertawa meledek. Pada akhir untuk sebuah sensasi, Dimitry muntah walau sedikit, ia jatuh dari kursi dan terkapar di lantai sembari memegangi perut.

"Kali ini aku menang, Dimitry."

"Yah, kau menang sepupuku."

...dan berlari dari rumah Hagrid.

* * *

Dimitry menunggu di depan kelas Harry dan kawan-kawan, setoples Galleon ia bawa untuk bayaran atas kekalahannya. Ia sudah berjanji, bukan? Dan Black tidak pernah berbohong. Dimitry tidak kesakitan lagi, kecuali ada sensasi aneh di perutnya sesekali yang datang tiba-tiba. Ini meresahkan. Bahkan, Dimitry tidak bisa tidur.

Harry muncul dengan tawa jahil di wajah, di susul Ron dan Seamus yang terus mengoceh. Sadar Draco tidak kunjung muncul jua, di tepuknya pundak sang Potter.

"Potter!"

"Oh, siang Black. Ada apa?"

"Draco, dia di mana?"

Harry tertawa jahat. "Dia sakit perut dan pulang katanya."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

Seamus menggidikan bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Tapi, Pansy bilang dia mencret-mencret. Bodoh sekali dia. Untung saja kau tidak makan sampai habis."

Ron menambahi. "Yah, kau beruntung Black!"

Harry nyengir. "Katanya, Ramen itu level terpedas yang pernah ada kau akan mati jika tidak minum susu."

"Oh, Tuhan. Draco yang malang..."


End file.
